In general, the invention is directed to a shield for cables and conduits at the point of entry into a wall structure and, in particular to a shield for electrical cable at the point where it enters the side of the house to a fuse box or the like. Such shields are commonly used to cover openings at the point of entry of an electrical cable into buildings to prevent moisture, heat, cold, or insects from entering buildings through the space around the cables and conduits. Shields may also be used within buildings around cables and conduits such as pipes and electrical wires to provide a finished appearance and also prevent moisture, heat, cold, dust, smoke or light from passing from one room to another.
The prior art cable and conduit shield usually comprised a flat plate provided with a central opening for the cable or conduit and with apertures for screwing the plate onto the flat surface of the wall through which the cable or conduit extends. One of the principal disadvantages of the prior art cable or conduit shield is that the cables and conduits rarely fit snugly within the opening of the shield unless the opening is exactly the correct size and shape. In order to achieve a snug fit, it was necessary to stock a large number of shields to accommodate cables of different sizes and shapes. Another disadvantage of prior art shields was that the shields could not be applied to existing cables without disconnecting the cable connections which, in some cases, was impossible.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a cable and conduit shield that provides a snug fit.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a cable shield that is adjustable to accommodate a wide range of cables of different sizes and shapes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cable and a conduit shield that is easy to install about newly-installed or existing cables or conduits with disconnecting them.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a cable and conduit shield that has a neat, finished appearance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.